In recent years, substantial attention has been directed to real time communication over packet switched communication networks like the Internet. In real time communication, such as audio and video streaming, timeliness and low latency can be more important than reliability of the packet streaming/transport. New network technologies for precise timing, including IEEE 1588, have proven to provide sufficient absolute time clocking for large area networks, LAN, and metro deployments, but have not proven to be scalable and accurate for wide area networks, WAN, and do not have the capability of comparing disparate, topologically disassociated timing sources, which in some circumstances is required to detect a faulty clock. Also, it has been demonstrated that vulnerabilities of these technologies leave networks open to cyber attacks, such as GPS clock jamming and spoofing. Hence, there is a need for a complementary solution that resolves these existing issues.